Mating Season: Alternate Version
by Sayonara Akumu
Summary: Alternate version to Mating Season. Yaoi. Lemon. Ichigo ends up with Grimmjow instead.


Ichigo knew something was wrong. He knew the moment he woke up. He felt weird. Almost hot, like he had a fever. He had asked Yuzu to check if he had one, only to hear her say he was okay. He frowned when he heard snickering in his head, walking to school.

Ignoring his inner hollow, he walked around the corner, mouth set in a scowl. He felt strange. Really strange. It had started when the full moon rose in the sky the night before. A lot of hollows had showed up, making him have a restless night. He was so damn tired.

He scowled, hearing his badge go off, another hollow appearing. He had just got rid of one not that long ago!

"Damn."

Ichigo reached for his badge, pressing it against his chest, popping out of his body. Before he left, he grabbed his body, pulling it out of people's views. He doesn't want another commotion. Before he could go, he widened his eyes, grabbing his zanpakuto, turning around and facing the hollow with narrowed eyes. He did a double take, seeing who it was.

"...G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo yelled, shocked, mouth falling open.

The blue haired arrancar grinned, grabbing his sword as well. Didn't Ichigo kill him? Wasn't he dead? Ichigo gripped his sword harder, confused. What the hell was going on?

Before he could continue on thinking, he held his sword up, blocking the attack from the Espada, skidding across the street.

"Shinigami... I can smell ya." Grimmjow said, the grin on his face widening, narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about? How are you alive? I thought I killed you!" Ichigo yelled, pushing the arrancar away, eyes narrowed, mouth set in a scowl. "And what do you mean you can smell me?"

Grimmjow landed on the ground not that far away, standing straight, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Ichigo bent his legs, getting ready for another attack. How Grimmjow was alive was beyond him, but he had no time to think about that. If he was alive, were the other Espada alive as well?

"I can smell your scent." Grimmjow said, just before he jumped forward and brought his sword down.

Ichigo blocked it, confused as hell! Smell his scent? What the hell did that mean? They continued to attack each other, swinging this way and that way, faces set in determination. Ichigo cursed, seeing the Espada disappear, appearing behind him. Before he could turn, he widened his eyes when his sword was knocked out of his hand.

Shit!

Before he could go get it, he froze, feeling... Grimmjow wrap his arms around him from behind. The blue haired sexta nuzzled the back of the substitute shinigami's head, purring. Wait. Purring?

"W-What are you doing? Let go!" Ichigo yelled, struggling against the arrancar's grip, confused.

Ichigo shivered, feeling Grimmjow's tongue lick the outer shell of his ear, feeling one of his hands trailing down. What. The. _Hell_?

"H-Hey, let go!" Ichigo yelled, trying to push the Espada away, jerking when Grimmjow slid his hand into his hakama. "HEY!"

Before he could try anything, he widened his eyes, feeling the sexta Espada knocked off of him, looking around for whoever helped him. He had to widen his eyes when he saw Nnoitra Jiruga, the fifth Espada. Wasn't he dead as well?

"He's mine, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow growled, standing up, grabbing his sword with an enraged expression.

"Forget about it, Grimmjow. Berry's mine." Nnoitra said, pointing his large weapon at the other Espada, a large grin on his face.

As much as Ichigo wanted to attack the tall skinny bastard, he was well aware... something was very, very wrong. Both Espada saying that he's theirs, he knew something was fucked up. Reaching his sword, and gripping it tightly, he turned and glared at the Espada, only to widen his eyes when both started attacking each other.

What the hell was going on? Maybe Urahara knew something. All this stuff happening in one morning was making him get grouchy, not knowing what was going on. Before he could turn and make his way towards the little shop Urahara owned, Ichigo found another pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

He turned, shocked to see... Stark Coyote? The first Espada?

"Strawberry, nice to see you again." Stark said, smiling lazily, nuzzling the side of the shocked man's head.

Ichigo pushed him away, pointing his sword at the man, about to go Bankai, considering the Espada's rank, when he felt a shiver go up his spine. Turning, he had to gape when he saw both Nnoitra and Grimmjow glaring at the first Espada. Shit. Shit! He was in the middle of a battlefield!

"Back off, Stark! Berry's mine and no one else's!" Nnoitra yelled, jumping towards the first Espada, bringing his sword down.

Before anything else could get worse, not that it already was, Ichigo took off, going towards Urahara's. What was going on? Why did the Espada say he was theirs? He belonged to no one! He continued to run, skidding around a corner, widening his eyes when he saw a hollow going for him.

Raising his sword in the air, he was about to attack, when something wrapped around him. Not a pair of arms, but a damn tentacle! He made a face, jolting.

"AGH!"

Ichigo struggled, paling when he saw the hollow looking at him intently. Why was it looking at him like that? Dammit! The hollow leaned forward, making Ichigo brace himself for an attack, only to pause... when it nuzzled his face.

What.

The.

Hell.

When it looked at him, he was about to punch it, or anything, when something red hit it's head, making it drop Ichigo. The Strawberry widened his eyes, turning his head, seeing Urahara walking towards him. When has he ever been so happy to see him?

"Urahara! Something's wrong!" Ichigo yelled, standing up and running towards the shop keeper.

"Yes, I know!" Urahara chirped, grinning brightly, swinging his sword once more towards the hollow.

"What do you mean you know? What's going on? Why're hollows after me?" Ichigo yelled, eyes wide, grabbing the front of the shop keeper's clothes, glaring right into his face.

"We just need to go to my little shop! Then I'll tell you." Urahara said, nodding.

The walk towards the shop... wasn't easy. Hollows were appearing left and right, almost running into Espada, and the fact that Urahara kept looking him over didn't make it any better. Once they made it to the shop, and were sitting down, Ichigo slammed his hands on the table, eyebrows pulled together.

"What's going on!" Ichigo snapped, scowling.

"You've heard of mating seasons, correct?" Urahara asked, fanning his face against his face, grinning.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow questioningly, wondering why the man would suddenly start talking about that.

"Well... it's mating season for hollows!" Urahara chirped, a calm air around him, smiling brightly.

Ichigo blinked.

Urahara grinned.

Ichigo reached over.

And started strangling the shop keeper.

"What does that have to do with me!" Ichigo yelled, shaking the shop keeper back and forth. "Grimmjow's alive, along with the other Espada!"

"Well, I don't..." He hacked. "You need to let go."

Ichigo did, hands threateningly reaching for his sword, glaring at the man sitting across from him.

"As I was saying," Urahara sighed, rubbing his neck. "I don't know how the Espada are alive, but since you have that inner hollow inside of you, you are also giving off a scent that's too hard for a hollow to ignore."

"...Wait... are you saying... that because of my inner hollow... I'm just a treat for the hollows!" Ichigo yelled, standing up, eyes wide with horror.

"Yes! You could say that you're even on display." Urahara said, nodding, only to fall to the floor when he was kicked where all men don't like to be kicked.

"Shut up! This is... horrible! Bad! I'm going to _fucking_ die if any of those hollows try to kill me after they're done their business!" Ichigo yelled, pacing around the room, eyes wide, muttering curses.

"You're very wrong, Kurosaki-san! Actually, hollow stay with their mate for years." Urahara said, pushing himself up, grinning widely. "And since your reiatsu happens to be very powerful, I'm surprised that a million aren't lining themselves up just for you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"But... something seems a bit off." Urahara said, folding his legs together, rubbing his chin, looking up in thought. "Even though that hollows should be attracted to you, _I_ shouldn't."

Ichigo stopped pacing around, looking at the shop keeper. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is that when I went to save you from that hollows, I felt some sort of attraction towards you. Which should not be happening." Urahara said, shaking his head, absolutely baffled. "Maybe it has something to do with you being half a shinigami."

Ichigo felt his jaw drop in shock. Before he could continue his rant, he froze, hearing a voice.

**Hey, King, want me to tell you why you're giving off a scent?**

_I was just told! I don't need your help!_

**Oh, now that's just being mean. And here I was just trying to be generous.**

Ichigo felt a shiver go up his spine when his inner hollow snickered. Sounded almost like Kenpachi. Only scarier, if that was possible. He turned to the shop keeper, eyebrows pulled together a frown on his face.

"What do I do?" Ichigo asked, tapping his foot against the floor, still panicking.

"Well, the only thing I can tell you, Kurosaki-san, is... find a mate." Urahara said, grinning widely, nodding.

He was kicked between his legs once more.

"YOU'RE NO HELP!"

Ichigo stomped outside, muttering curses. Find a mate, jeez. What the hell is that dumb old perverted man thinking? Him? Find a mate? And if he had to choose, it would be _no_ _one_. And why was he only seeing male? Why couldn't there be a woman?

Like... well, he couldn't think of anyone at the moment, but there _had_ to be a woman, right?

Hell, yeah, there had to! Ichigo Kurosaki was not gay!

He widened his eyes, swallowing hard at the lump that formed in his throat, and slowly turned around, widening his eyes with horror when he saw a dozen hollows!

"SHIT!"

Ichigo grabbed his sword, bending his legs to get ready. Just when he was about to unleash some hell, he yelled out of surprise, finding a pair of arms wrapped around him, again!

He turned, glaring at whoever it was, and froze. Fourth... Espada... Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra purred, rubbing his head on the taller man's back.

Ichigo didn't know what to do! Run like hell, or fight the little Espada! Shit! He tried unwrapping the Espada's arms around him by force, but the little guy wouldn't budge.

"Let go!"

Ichigo glowered at the small Espada, about to kick him from behind, when Ulquiorra disappeared, with him! They reappeared on top a building, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, looking below, seeing the sexta Espada.

"He's mine, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled, glaring at the stronger Espada.

"I think not, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said coolly, narrowing his eyes.

"I'M NO ONE'S!"

The Espada ignored the Strawberry, focusing on each other. Grimmjow jumped towards them, making Ulquiorra get into a fighting position, and grabbed the Strawberry, making Ichigo widen his eyes, and disappeared.

"Hey! Let go!" Ichigo yelled, trying to push the blue haired arrancar away, noticing that Grimmjow was using sonido.

"Shut up! Unless ya don't want that little bastard to be your mate, I suggest ya let me fuck ya!" Grimmjow snapped, a grin spreading across his face.

Ichigo widened his eyes.

"WHAT?"

"I want to fuck ya-"

"I heard what you said! I mean... why?" Ichigo yelled, elbowing the Espada, jumping away when he grunted and let go, and glared at the blue haired man hatefully.

"Cause it's matin' season." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes, like it was the most obvious answer and rubbed his side with a frown.

Ichigo started shaking in anger, wondering why he was having a normal conversation, as normal as it can get, with an enemy. Mating season? Hell, he didn't even know hollows had mating seasons. He just figured that they were souls that couldn't get into the Soul Society unless a shinigami purified them.

And why were they going after him? Shit! He should've learned how to suppress his reiatsu. He continued to look at the blue haired arrancar with a wary expression, reaching for his sword.

Grimmjow only rolled his eyes, reaching for his sword as well, thinking if he defeated Ichigo, Strawberry would be his. Simple as that. He wasn't expecting Nnoitra to suddenly show up. He growled, curling his lip back. He thought he kicked his ass!

"Berry." Nnoitra greeted, smirking at the shocked man. He turned his head and frowned when he saw Grimmjow. "I thought ya left."

"Ya thought wrong, ya bastard!" Grimmjow ground out, glaring at the tall skinny arrancar.

Frickin' mantis.

"W-Wait! Don't I get a say in this-"

"NO!"

Ichigo frowned, glaring at the two arrancar in front of them that were currently still glaring at each other. They were talking about him! And yet he couldn't have a damn say? Fucking idiots! Before he could run, he cursed, turning around, seeing Stark walking over to them lazily.

Shit!

Why was he having so much fucking bad luck? He backed away, only to tense, sensing another powerful being behind him. He turned, and pulled his eyebrows together, seeing Ulquiorra walking towards him.

Fucking hell!

Four Espada, all powerful, and all trying to dominate him. Wait... dominate? Like hell he was going to let that happen! He scowled, backing away when he noticed all four of the Espada look at him and walk towards him.

Dammit. Fuck. Shit. Son of a _bitch_!

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled, holding his hands out, eyes wide.

On command, they all stopped, making Ichigo blink.

"You... all... want me... right?" Ichigo asked, still slowly backing away, looking at the arrancar's expressions.

They nodded.

Ichigo cursed.

"Then... how about you... have a contest?" Ichigo asked, grinning nervously with a shrug.

"What kind of contest?" Stark asked, delicately raising an eyebrow, hands in his pockets.

"Um..."

"Fight each other?"

"Hold on!"

Shit. Telling the Espada to wait was dangerous. Two of them, Nnoitra and Grimmjow, were currently giving him dark looks, waiting patiently. As patiently as they can get, tapping their feet.

"Um... you... have to... chase me!" Ichigo yelled, turning around and running like he never ran before.

He really did.

His arms and legs were pumping really hard, his was sweating and panting, yet he didn't want to stop. He was not going to let them catch him. But when he turned, he had to widen his eyes when he saw all four Espada right on his tail. Shit!

He used shunpo, getting farther ahead of the Espada... except... Stark was in front of him.

He was fast!

He turned, running in the opposite direction where the arrancar was, getting scared shitless! Why weren't they leaving him alone? Damn season! Why couldn't he have just gotten his shinigami powers back another way instead of having a hollow shoved into him?

Damn that Urahara! He should go to hell!

He skidded around the corner, widening his eyes, seeing a dozen hollow heading for him. He turned, using shunpo. Four Espada and hollows were going after him! Shit!

He used shunpo over and over and over again, yet they didn't let up. They kept going after him. He doesn't even remember how many times he had to dodge the Espada and kill hollows. The Espada weren't easy to dodge either.

Ichigo felt like crying, once more seeing Nnoitra appear in front of him. Dammit! He had to choose. But who? He didn't know Stark. He fought Ulquiorra and had supposedly killed him. He killed Grimmjow. Nnoitra... well, he was just a pervert that was killed by Kenpachi. So who?

Damn. Fuck. Hell. Shit. Fucking asshole.

He ran around a corner, almost slipping, widening his eyes when a pair of arms wrapped around him, looking up, widening his eyes when he saw the sixth Espada. Shit! He pushed against his chest, trying to get away and in hopes _far_ away.

"I... caught ya." Grimmjow said, grinning sadistically.

SHIT!

"Damn ya, Grimmjow! Ya fuckin' bastard!" Nnoitra yelled, glaring at the tall arrancar, reaching for his weapon.

Stark frowned, standing two feet away from the blue and orange haired man, almost having caught the Strawberry. He was not expecting Grimmjow to catch him first. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, clenching his hands.

"Uh... LET GO!" Ichigo yelled, struggling against the grip, eyes wide with horror.

Grimmjow didn't seem to like that, because he dug his fingers into Ichigo's arms, making the man wince. He turned his head and glared at the taller Espada, starting to shake in anger and tried, once more, to get away.

Proved to be difficult.

"So, can I fuck ya?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow with that grin on his face.

"NO!"

Ichigo tried harder, seeing the tall arrancar narrow his eye and disappear, away from the other Espada's eyes. Shit. Fucking hell!

"Let go!" Ichigo growled, punching the man's ribs, jumping away and grabbing his sword when the man released him. "I'm not anyone's or will I ever _be_ anyone's!"

Grimmjow rubbed his side, frowning, getting pissed that he was punched once more by the Strawberry with the amazing scent. He looked up, seeing the sword, and grinned, also reaching for his. If he had to fight the delicious Strawberry, he'd fight him.

And Strawberry's are delicious, right?

Of course they are.

So Grimmjow could only imagine himself trailing his tongue all over his trembling body, sliding in and out of his tight little ass, touching his body, everything he could do.

A wide grin spread across his face while Ichigo narrowed his eyes and bent his legs. He wasn't going to let Grimmjow get the best of him. His reiatsu started to raise, making Grimmjow close his eyes and groan, and making Ichigo widen his eyes.

What the hell?

**Hey, King. Forgot to tell ya. Yer reiatsu is almost like a sex drug to others.**

Ichigo widened his eyes with shock, quickly lowering his reiatsu, taking several steps back in shock. He couldn't raise his reiatsu, thus not able to fight. He frowned. Fuck it. He raised his reiatsu again, jumping towards the blue haired arrancar and swung his sword down.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open, holding his sword up, blocking the attack. Ichigo swung his sword several times, cursing when he wouldn't get Grimmjow, and jumped back.

They continued to swing their swords at each other, not letting up until the other surrendered, which wasn't going to happen. Ichigo cursed when Grimmjow got his shoulder, resulting in him also getting the Espada's shoulder, the blue haired arrancar loving every minutes of it. It was amazing! Grimmjow never wanted this fight to stop.

But eventually it had to if he wanted to have the little Strawberry.

Seeming to know his thoughts, Ichigo fought with more ferocity, dodging every swing from the Espada, managing to nick him a few times. He had a few wounds as well, but not as much as the sexta. Thank god he was stronger.

Thought too fast there Strawberry.

Ichigo had to widen his eyes when he found himself pinned under the Espada, struggling to kick him off or even punch him. It was all futile. Damn cat wasn't getting off!

"'M gettin' tired of playin' yer games. Now it's time to play _my_ game." Grimmjow said, a wide lecherous grin spreading across his face.

"GET OFF!" Ichigo yelled, now getting really panicked, struggling harder.

"I don' think so."

Ichigo winced when he felt Grimmjow bite his neck, but not enough to draw blood. Dammit. There was also another touch when Grimmjow would bite. It felt like... oh, shit.

"Your damn hollow bone is biting me as well!"

"Shut up."

"Like hell I will! Get the _fuck_ off!"

Grimmjow growled and grabbed the Strawberry's wrists, pinning them above Ichigo's head and grinning manically, making Ichigo swallow hard and close his eyes tightly. How was it that when Grimmjow was actually strong enough to overpower him it was in a position they were in? Damn fates had to mess with him!

"I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo yelled, still trying to get the arrancar off of him.

Grimmjow gave an aggravated sigh.

"Can you shut up for more than a minute?"

"Yes, I can. And I won't!"

Mwahahaha! Man, he's evil. Nah, just kidding. Back to the story.

Ichigo shivered when Grimmjow started sucking on his neck, now finding his hands tied with his own sash, which was pretty damn pitiful even for him. How Grimmjow even managed to tie his wrists while holding his hands with one of his was beyond him.

He was going to kill him!

Ichigo had started kicking his legs out, which resulted the Espada to also tie his legs with his jacket. The Strawberry couldn't help but turn scarlet when he looked at Grimmjow well toned chest. Dammit! Think of escaping! Think of _escaping_! Ichigo started to roll, which made the blue haired arrancar frown.

Keeping him steady, Grimmjow pierced his sword through the sash that kept Ichigo's wrists tied, making the orange haired man pale and widen his eyes. He glared at Grimmjow.

"The hell is wrong with you? I could have been stabbed!"

Grimmjow ignored his yells and continued to do his business, aware that Ichigo was still trying to get loose. He looked up and glared at the Strawberry, receiving a glare and a whole lot of curses. When Ichigo started to raise his reiatsu, he froze when he saw the excited look on Grimmjow's face.

Shit!

He widened his eyes and tried to cover himself when Grimmjow ripped his robes off. Damn. Now he wished Urahara was there again to save the day. But that would be unlikely. The bastard was probably watching with a wide grin and popcorn as he laid there, cursing the gods.

He still glared at the Espada, seeing Grimmjow lower himself and lick his lips when he hovered right over Ichigo's cock. What the hell was he- Ichigo bucked his hips when Grimmjow took his cock into his mouth and started sucking. Shit! Fuck!

He closed his eyes, his face turned red and panted, trying to move away. Proved to be difficult when he was tied, but he couldn't deny it as much as he wanted to.

It fucking felt good!

No. That wasn't the word. It felt fantastic! Ichigo bit his lip, trying to keep the moan in that wanted to go past his lips.

Grimmjow's tongue paid attention mostly to the slit of his penis and his balls, making Ichigo writhe in pleasure, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, sweat rolling down his body.

Ichigo shook his head in denial, saying he wasn't enjoying it and wanted to get as far as could. Away from the delicious ripples that spread throughout his body. It felt so damn good! He couldn't control his breathing, eyes closed tightly.

Not happening! He was not getting sucked by an enemy!

He clenched his hands into fists, trying to get loose. Damn. He knew how he felt. He fucking loved every second of it! But he knew exactly how two men had sex, which was not... going to be all that great for Ichigo.

But was he still going to get tied up? It excited and made Ichigo on edge.

"I'm going to kill you!"

It only made Grimmjow laugh, making Ichigo seethe and try harder to escape. Shit. He was so damn close. He closed his eyes tightly. Grimmjow started sucking harder, dragging his teeth over the head of the Strawberry's penis lightly, knowing that the orange haired shinigami was liking every second even though he still struggled.

Ichigo's eyes widened, curling his feet, feeling himself come right into the Espada's mouth, eyes closed tightly as he moaned loud.

Grimmjow bent back up, making a face and making Ichigo want to laugh, but he only glared at the Espada and yelled another load of curses, still pissed. He was not supposed to be in pleasure! He was supposed to rip him in pieces!

"Untie me!" Ichigo snapped, still struggling.

"Don' think so." Grimmjow said, grinning widely.

He flipped Ichigo over, making the Strawberry blink before he widened his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. Shit! He began to struggle harder, eyes closed tightly in denial. Fuck mating season! He couldn't let this happen. He started to raise his reiatsu, before he froze when he heard the sexta groan.

He cursed every swear word he knew.

He had to pause when he saw three fingers in front of his mouth. He looked back questioningly, knowing he probably looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. He actually didn't know why Grimmjow's fingers were in front of his mouth. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Suck them." Grimmjow ordered, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Why?"

"Unless ya want me to take ya dry, I suggest-"

"D-Dry?"

Ichigo widened his eyes, seeing a grin appear on Grimmjow's face. Shit! He felt like whimpering when he took the Espada's fingers in his mouth, coating them in his saliva. How degrading. He would have been crying it if wasn't for the fact that his greatest rival was behind him, intending to have sex with him and making him his mate.

Mate. He wanted to scoff at that.

Grimmjow took his fingers back, a string of saliva still connecting his fingers and Ichigo's mouth. At first, Ichigo was starting to relax and think the better of things. But when the first finger was shoved up his ass, he wanted to do nothing but die right there.

It was uncomfortable. Simple as that. Ichigo was not used to stuff being shoved up his ass. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together when another finger was added. Shit. Fuck. Dammit! Mother fucking hell!

Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo's breathing was going faster than before, but ignoring that, he added another finger. Ichigo widened his eyes and started trembling from the pain. It hurt. So, he voiced his complaint.

"IT FUCKING HURTS!"

He didn't say he was going to say it gently.

"Shut up." Grimmjow said, wiggling his fingers around with a smirk.

The smell coming from the Strawberry was distracting him, making him a little impatient. He spread his fingers apart, knowing it was causing Ichigo pain, so he tried to make it fast as possible. Shit. Quickly removing his hand, seeing Ichigo slump and relax, he quickly took his clothes off.

Ichigo looked behind, looking exhausted and widened his eyes, seeing Grimmjow's dripping cock. Shit. Shit! _That_ was going to go inside of _him_?

No.

No fucking way.

"Let me go!" Ichigo yelled, trying to get loose, eyes closed tightly.

He froze when Grimmjow parted his cheeks and felt something blunt against his entrance. Oh, he really cursed the gods now. Grimmjow slowly started pushing in, feeling a ring of resistance from penetrating his soon to be mate. So, in one thrust, he completely penetrated the smaller man.

Ichigo let out a strangled scream, eyes wide, teeth clenched together tightly.

Shit! It hurt!

The fact that Grimmjow started moving back and force was fueling his anger. He tried to release his wrists, but nothing worked. He rested his forehead against the roof of the building, not believing they were having sex right in broad daylight, where anybody could run into him. Even though they were in spirit forms, someone with high reiatsu could see them.

He was breathing heavily, arching his back, trying to lesson the pain. It wasn't working. It still hurt and it wasn't getting any better.

Tears gathered at the corners of Ichigo's eyes, furrowing his eyebrows, trembling. Grimmjow frowned, seeing that his Strawberry wasn't enjoying it, and angled his hips, trying to find the smaller man's prostate.

Once he hit it, Ichigo widened his eyes and moaned loudly, shocking himself and making Grimmjow happy as hell. Finally. He continued to hit that same spot, making Ichigo pant and push himself against the Espada.

Reaching around, Grimmjow grabbed a hold of Ichigo's erection and started to pump him, making Ichigo rock his hips and close his eyes in bliss. It felt so damn good. That was when he noticed Grimmjow finally untied his wrists, amazing him once more.

How he managed to get the sword out and untie he hands still baffled him, but he reached around and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's neck, bringing his mouth to his in a kiss, which Grimmjow gladly gave back.

Grimmjow sped up, feeling that he was close, also speeding up the pace of his hand on Ichigo's erection, making both of them part and start panting.

Ooooh! Interesting.

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and groaned, feeling himself come right in Grimmjow's hand and on his own chest, feeling like he was in heaven right at the moment. But once Grimmjow came, Ichigo widened his eyes when he _bit_ his neck, enough to draw a large amount of blood.

Grimmjow licked his neck until his wound had clotted up. But once Ichigo was free, he received a punch to his left cheek, jumping back and bringing a hand to his cheek in shock.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BITE ME?" Ichigo yelled, grabbing his clothes and covering himself, a very pissed off look on his face.

"Cause that's what 'm supposed to do. That's how we mark our mates." Grimmjow said, rubbing his cheek with a frown. "If it wasn' fer that scent comin' from ya, I would've chose a different mate."

"Shut up. And give me my clothes." Ichigo said, holding his hand out with a scowl.

Grimmjow froze. "Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not leaving. I would just feel better if I had them on. And if you didn't notice, we're right out in the open!" Ichigo yelled, pulling the jacket off his legs and putting his jacket on, looking around with a worried glance.

Grimmjow held the Strawberry's clothes out, still holding his cheek. When Ichigo went to grab them, he grabbed his wrists and kissed the mouth of his mate.

"Don't do that out here!" Ichigo yelled, looking away to hide his red face and start dressing. "I'm sore and it's all your fault!"

"...Ya enjoyed it." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"Do you not want to have sex again?"

Grimmjow froze and widened his eyes with horror, seeing an evil grin on Ichigo's face. Once they were both fully dressed, Ichigo grabbed the front of Grimmjow's jacket and kissed him. Before Grimmjow could wrap his arms around the Strawberry and deepen the kiss, Ichigo backed away.

"Since I'm your mate, you won't destroy the World of the Living, okay?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"And where do you get off thinking that you can order me around?"

"If you don't, you get no more of me!" Ichigo snapped, scowling.

Grimmjow scoffed.

Only until Ichigo raised his reiatsu did he nod eagerly. Ichigo nodded, turning around, feeling sore.

"And let's go take a shower. I don't intend to suck you off in broad daylight." Ichigo said, smirking.

Grimmjow's mouth watered from the thought. He watched as Ichigo swayed his hips, feeling himself getting more excited and ran after his mate. Man, did he choose the greatest mate or what? He doesn't even remember how many times Ichigo had called out his name in ecstasy.

Once all the other Espada and hollow heard that Ichigo had finally found and mate, and it happened to be Grimmjow, they all backed off. If you were bit by someone, you couldn't go after that person, which made Grimmjow so damn happy that it wasn't anyone else who went after Ichigo.

Hell, he was happy enough Ichigo kept up with his stamina.

Fin.

* * *

**I thank anyone who reads this.**


End file.
